Alistair's Wonderland
by Meki Katoka
Summary: This is a story of young Alistair and his discovery of wonderland.even though it was accidental he found a place of strange wonders that will change his life forever.


_**I do not own alice in wonderland just the idea for this story.**_

"Master Alistair….Master Alistair where are you" William shouted walking into the castle garden. Alistair sat up from his place against the tree. "Shut up old man I was taking a nap" Alistair said groggily waking up from his nap. "Master Alistair please comes do your studies your Father will be angered" William spoke in a serious tone that irritated Alistair. "Tch do I look like I care what that man says , if I don't feel like doing something I won't do it so leave me alone.". William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He never understood why Alistair was so rebellious but he had to persuade him to do his studies somehow. "But Master Alistair you need your education so you can take over after your father passes his fortune to you." Alistair hated that, he hated that everyone expected him to run the family once his father passes. He hated the fact they created a future for him that he refused to accept. "I already refused to become the next head of the family what more do you want from me .no means no" William sighed and watched as Alistair leaned back against the tree. "Young Master I know this is a lot to take in you are only fifteen. But it is your responsibility to take of as head of the family and run the family to the best of your ability." Alistair growled. "As I said I refuse to be head of the family I do not wish to do so I leave it at that … you may leave". William rubbed his temples and decided to leave for now not wanting to further draw out such a stubborn argument. "Your mother would be ashamed" and with that William trudged off. Alistair flinched hearing the word mother always caused an uncomfortable pain in his chest. "My Mother" He closed his eyes holding his hand over his chest remembering the day he lost his mother.

That day seven years earlier always gave Alistair nightmares. He remembered the heat from the flames that engulfed his family's mansion. _He was running through the flames going from room to room looking for his mother. "Mother where are you" He coughed and went through the final door. "Mother!" he yelled seeing his mother collapsed on the floor. "Alistair…" she was weak from the smoke that filled her lungs. "Mother I'm going to save you" "no Alistair …take this and run please my darling child run" She handed Alistair a gold locket. "No mother please comes with me" She smiled weakly and kissed the boy's forehead. "It will be ok my dear, I'll always be with you…" she stood weakly and walked over to a bookcase dragging Alistair with her. She opened a small door that was behind it and pushed Alistair in making him slide down the stone slide. The last glimpse of his mother he saw was her warm smile just before the room caved in. "Mother!" he screamed as he fumbled off the slide and into the grass of the mansion's garden._

"Mother!" He jolted from his sleep. "When did I fall asleep"? He looked down at the locket that was around his neck. "Mother …" he whispered to himself. He let out a yawn and stretched. "A dream is a dream" He put an arm over his eyes and sighed. "I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late" Alistair moved his arm and looked seeing a black rabbit dressed in a tux run by him. "Now I'm going insane" Alistair was curious, was there really a black rabbit in a tux talking or was he going insane. "Wait black rabbit where are you going". "I'm late I'm late for a most important date. No time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late" The rabbit ran into the bushes out of sight. "The bloody hell, I said wait". Alistair got up and ran after the rabbit. "Get back here!" The rabbit was quick he ran into a hole inside of a tree. "You won't get away that quickly rabbiAHHHHHH!" he yelled because once he got in the hole he fell into a strange abyss that looked like a creepy doll house. "What is this place !"

Ok guys ill update soon as possible k **_R&amp;R_**


End file.
